oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Playdate!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Playdate!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 11b | previousepisode = "Uma Sick" | nextepisode = "Make Art!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Kako gets jealous when Oobi gets a pet turtle and forgets about him and the playdate they had planned. Oobi realizes that Kako's feelings have been hurt and he apologizes. The boys have a great time together with the turtle. — ABC Television (source) Kako appears and explains to the viewer that he has scheduled a playdate with Oobi. He knocks on Oobi's door using a "secret knock" that he and Oobi came up with. He invites the viewer to use the secret knock as well. Afterwards, Oobi opens the door and exchanges a friendly handshake with Kako. The boys plan to play, draw, and sing. They are interrupted by Grampu, who calls from the kitchen. The boys rush over and find out that Grampu has bought a pet turtle for Oobi. Oobi is amazed by the turtle and cannot stop looking at it. Kako is visibly jealous and asks Oobi to play with him outside. Oobi accepts and takes the turtle with him. In the backyard, Kako suggests playing a game of tag. Oobi declines and asks to play "turtle peekaboo" instead. He takes a flowerpot and places it on his head, pretending that it is a turtle shell. Kako reluctantly joins him, but ends up disliking the game. He asks Oobi to draw with him. Oobi tries to bring his turtle along, but Kako tells him not to. They go inside and set up an art easel. Oobi is still focusing on his turtle and asks if his turtle is okay. Kako dismissively tells him that the turtle is fine. He begins drawing a house, a sun, and a tree with multicolored markers. Oobi takes a green marker and draws a turtle. He laughs and walks outside to see the turtle again. Kako follows him and asks to sing with Oobi. Oobi begins and sings "green, shell, oh, turtle!" Kako immediately gets furious and upset and explains that the turtle has become a problem. He storms off and tells Oobi to "enjoy" his turtle. Oobi realizes that he has hurt Kako's feelings and apologizes. He exchanges a handshake with Kako once again. Kako decides that it would be best to play with both Oobi and the turtle, so he starts another game of "turtle peekaboo." Afterwards, Oobi appears in several interview segments asking preschoolers about their pets. Following this, Grampu and the boys play a letter game in which they find objects that begin with the letter "T." Oobi ends the game by saying "goodbye" to the viewers. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Turtle Oobi-Playdate-Kako-saying-hi.png|Kako introducing himself Oobi-Playdate-Kako-at-the-door.png|Kako at Oobi's door Oobi-Playdate-present-for-Oobi.png|"Oobi, present!" Oobi-Playdate-Oobi-meeting-his-new-pet.png|Oobi meeting his new pet Oobi-Playdate-Kako-watching.png|Kako watching Oobi-Playdate-Oobi-talking-to-the-turtle.png|Oobi talking to the turtle Oobi-Playdate-Kako-confused.png|Kako confused Oobi-Playdate-turtle-peekaboo.png|Oobi invents "turtle peekaboo" Oobi-Playdate-Kako-getting-annoyed.png|Kako gets annoyed Oobi-Playdate-Oobi-gets-an-idea.png|"Oobi draw!" Oobi-Playdate-turtle-sketch.png|Drawing a turtle Oobi-Playdate-Oobi-starting-to-sing.png|Singing about the turtle Oobi-Playdate-Kako-upset.png|Kako storms off Oobi-Playdate-Oobi-apologizing.png|Oobi apologizes Oobi-Playdate-Oobi-and-his-turtle.png|"Turtle, pet. You, pet?" Oobi-Playdate-Grampu-game.png|Grampu gets an idea for a game Oobi-Playdate-game.png|Game segment Oobi-Playdate-ending.png|"Say bye!" *In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on March 15, 2005. (source) *Oobi's toy car from "Oobi's Car!" appears on the table at the beginning. *Kako knocks on Oobi's door to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut," a musical cue that dates back to the late 1800s. This knock is also used in "Build Fort!" and "Kako Dinner!" *Although Uma does not appear, she can still be seen in family photos throughout the house. *The turtle is also seen in the previous episode "Petting Zoo!" (during the game segment). *Kako's reflection can be seen in the glass of the turtle's tank when Oobi first talks to it. *The scene where Oobi and Kako do their secret handshake is featured in the opening theme for season one. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1